List of counties in Utah
There are 29 counties in the U.S. state of Utah. There were originally seven counties established under the provisional State of Deseret in 1849: Davis, Iron, Sanpete, Salt Lake, Tooele, Utah, and Weber. The Territory of Utah was created in 1851 with the first territorial legislature meeting from 1851–1852. The first legislature re-created the original counties from the State of Deseret under territorial law as well as establishing three additional counties: Juab, Millard, and Washington. All other counties were established between 1854 and 1894 by the Utah Territorial Legislature under territorial law except for the last two counties formed, Daggett and Duchesne. They were created by popular vote and by gubernatorial proclamation after Utah became a state. Present-day Duchesne County encompassed an Indian reservation that was created in 1861. The reservation was opened to homesteaders in 1905 and the county was created in 1913. Due to bad roads and weather, residents in present-day Daggett County had to travel to conduct business in Vernal, the county seat for Uintah County. In 1917, all Uintah County residents voted to create Daggett County. Based on the 2010 United States Census data, the population of Utah was 2,763,885. Just over 75% of Utah's population is concentrated along four Wasatch Front counties of Salt Lake, Utah, Davis, and Weber. Salt Lake County was the largest county in the state with a population of 1,029,655, followed by Utah County with 516,564, Davis County with 306,479 and Weber County with 231,236. Daggett County was the least populated with 1,059 people. The largest county in land area is San Juan County with and Davis County is the smallest with . The Federal Information Processing Standard (FIPS) code, which is used by the United States government to uniquely identify states and counties, is provided with each county. Utah's FIPS code is 49, which when combined with any county code would be written as 49XXX. In the FIPS code column in the table below, each FIPS code links to the most current census data for that county. Counties | region_seat_width = 100px | region_seat_title = County seat | region_seat_ref = | data2_width = 65px | data2_title = Established | data2_ref = | data3_width = 100px | data3_title = Origin | data3_ref = | data4_width = 250px | data4_unsortable = yes | data4_title = Etymology | data4_ref = | population_ref = (2010) | area_ref = (2010) }} | Data4=The many beavers in the area | Population=6629 | Area=2590 | Size=100px }} | Population=21403 | Area=1479 | Size=100px}} | Data4=George W. Emery (1830–1909), Governor of the Utah Territory from 1875–1880 | Population=10976 | Area=4452 | Size=100px}} | Population=46163 | Area=3298 | Size=100px}} | Data4=Jedediah Morgan Grant (1816–1856), an Apostle of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints | Population=9469 | Area=609 | Size=100px}} tributary of the Colorado river located in southern Colorado and Utah | Population=14746 | Area=7821 | Size=100px}} mile river in central Utah | Population=20802 | Area=1910 | Size=100px}} | Data4=High elevations in the county, which includes 39 of Utah's highest peaks | Population=36324 | Area=1871 | Size=100px}} | Data4=The Uintah band of the Ute tribe who lived in the area | Population=32588 | Area=4477 | Size=100px}} | Data4=A Native American word meaning "mountain pass", also the name of the Wasatch Range | Population=23530 | Area=1181 | Size=100px}} tributary of the Great Salt Lake | Population=227487 | Population=231236 | Area=576 | Size=100px}} |} Former counties There were ten counties in the Territory of Utah that were absorbed by other states or Utah counties. References Utah Category:Counties of Utah Counties in Utah